


A to Z Porn Drabble Collection

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [44]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Light BDSM, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: An A to Z Porn Drabble collection that I challenged myself to. Includes biting, light BDSM, tail kink.I'm not sure if this should be a warning, but all of the drabbles are in one document - they're 100 words each and there is a line between each one so you should be able to avoid anything you don't want to read.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Kali, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A to Z Porn Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Winterlynne_Norvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/gifts).



> I challenged myself to write a series of porn drabbles using the alphabet. The list at the beginning shows the pairing for each drabble. Includes light BDSM, tail kink, biting and a pairing especially for Winterlynne_Norvic!

**A TO Z PORN DRABBLE CHALLENGE LIST**  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
Abs ⟫ Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Breasts ⟫ Laura Hale/Kali  
Crunch ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Dancing ⟫ Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes  
Envelope ⟫ Jordan Parrish/Lydia Martin  
Fucking ⟫ Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey  
Gasp ⟫ Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski  
Hands ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Inside ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Just ⟫ Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey  
Kiss ⟫ Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore  
Laughter ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Moan ⟫ Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Nipples ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Open ⟫ Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes  
Panties ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Quill ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Ripple ⟫ Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore  
Sexy ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Tail ⟫ Ethan/Jackson Whittemore  
Undress ⟫ Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey  
Violent ⟫ Two werewolves  
Wank ⟫ Spike/Xander Harris  
X-ray ⟫ Spike/Xander Harris  
Yank ⟫ Angel/Spike  
Zenith ⟫ Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

* * *

**Abs**

The honey dripped down slowly, working its way around the firm definition of his abs, trickling towards the thin trail of hair. 

“Are you really going to let that go to waste?” Derek asked, his voice slightly wrecked as he stared down at Stiles. 

“None of this is a waste,” Stiles replied, grinning up at him evilly. “Besides, I’m just getting started.”

“I seriously can’t believe you made me take the day off for this!” Derek grumbled half-heartedly, moaning as Stiles dipped his tongue into his belly button. “What will the others think?”

“Oh pretty much exactly what’s going on!”

* * *

**Breasts**

“There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in the world – “ Kali said, smiling when Laura cuffed her gently around the head.

“I can’t believe you’re going to quote The Princess Bride at me whilst we’re in bed,” Laura said, wrapping her legs around Kali’s waist and throwing her off balance. She ended up on her back, Laura straddling her waist and looking down at her. 

“But sweetheart – you **do** have perfect breasts!” Kali protested, leaning up so that she could kiss the perfect pink tip closest to her. “I was merely showing the proper respect and adoration.”

“As you wish!”

* * *

**Crunch**

“Ice, Stiles? Really? A tad cliched, isn’t it?” Peter bit back a moan as Stiles deliberately crunched some of the ice, his teeth gleaming whitely in the moonlight. “Although I would far rather those fangs of yours be used on ice than on other parts of my anatomy.”

He hissed when, without further warning, Stiles swallowed him all the way down to the root, struggling not to thrust too deeply and risk damage on said fangs. “You are such an evil little bastard sometimes!”

“Only sometimes?” Stiles said, lifting his head briefly. “I’ll have to try a little harder then!”

* * *

**Dancing**

“Erica – “ Boyd leaned back until he was resting against the pillows behind him, sliding his hands up the smooth skin of Erica’s thighs.

“What?”

“You said you wanted to go dancing,” he managed to slur out, mesmerised by the undulating movement of her hips as she slowly slid up and down.

“Well, this is like dancing,” she replied, hands coming to rest on his shoulders, the long waves of blonde hair covering him like curtains until he was completely surrounded by her scent. “And a little more fun,” she continued.

“Not gonna argue,” he said, happily closing his eyes.

* * *

**Envelope**

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Jordan asked, watching intently as Lydia began to unzip her dress. The pale green underwear beneath showed every luscious curve of her body to best advantage, the high cut of the thong making her legs look incredibly long as she stepped out of the dress. 

“I know what it says,” she replied, walking towards him and pushing him gently onto the bed behind him. 

“But once we know, we can celebrate,” he said, looking towards the envelope on the table.

“Well, this way, we can celebrate twice,” she replied, climbing on top of him.

* * *

**Fucking**

“Dad?”

“Allison?”

“Isaac?”

“Scott?” Like a comedy skit, the four of them froze. Leaping into action, Chris grabbed the Afghan blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over himself and Isaac to cover their nakedness, watching as Allison and Scott came further into the living room. 

“I thought you were out for the night – “ Allison began, a sly smirk covering her face.

“And I thought I had the apartment to myself for the night!” Chris replied, blushing bright red.

“Well, not all to yourself,” she said.

“Dude – fucking _Chris_ is what’s got you so happy lately?”

* * *

**Gasp**

Stiles gasped, a low moan dragged from him as Deucalion nibbled his way down his chest. There was something insane about how well Deucalion knew his body – what exactly made him moan, what caused him to shudder with pleasure, what made his toes curl.

“Duke – “ he whined, his control beginning to slip as Deucalion nipped and tugged at his nipples until they felt over-sensitive and almost painful.

“Not yet, Stiles – you promised me you would be patient,” Deucalion replied, a slight roughness to his voice. “Be a good boy for me and just maybe I’ll let you come tonight.”

* * *

**Hands**

Broad palms, long fingers, firm touch. 

Sharp teeth, stubbled chin.

Hollowed cheeks.

The hands on his hips kept him anchored to the world as his vision whited out, his orgasm sweeping through him and blinding him to everything but the fantastic sensations shimmering through his body.

Broad palms, long fingers, firm touch.

Sharp teeth, stubbled chin.

Gentle kisses.

Those sensual hands stroking his face, bringing him slowly back to himself, to the warmth and safety of their bedroom. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?”

“No – but feel free to tell me now,” Peter’s voice rumbled.

* * *

**Inside**

“Breathe out, sweetheart,” Peter whispered and with a shaky breath, Stiles did as instructed. There was a sharp sting and he gasped, hands clutching at Peter’s shoulders. “It’s okay – just breath,” Peter continued and Stiles felt the pain fade away, replaced by an intense feeling of fullness as Peter thrust slowly and steadily until he was fully seated.

“Jesus – “ Stiles gasped, a single tear sliding down the side of his face. 

“Okay?” Looking up into Peter’s face, seeing the loving concern there made Stiles smile. He shifted his hips, groaning at a sudden zing of sensation. 

“Yeah,” he said.

* * *

**Just**

“Just – oh please, yes, _just_ there!” The almost perfect pleasure had Isaac gripping the headboard with white-knuckled hands, gasping for breath as Chris hammered into him, sweat dripping down his face and stinging his eyes. 

“Christ!” The banging of the bed against the wall was loud, the springs creaking, their gasps and cries coming faster and faster. He forced his eyes open, staring up at Chris as the man began to lose control, his face contorting as he began to come, the muscles in his shoulders and arms standing out in sharp relief as he held his shaking body up.

* * *

**Kiss**

A kiss had never sent him this high before, never had him on the verge of losing control so that he was forced to close his eyes and chant silently to prevent the change taking over. 

“Derek?”

“Gimme a minute,” Derek said, breathing heavily as Jackson’s hands ran through his hair. The touch was as soothing as it was arousing, the fingers carding through his hair and scratching his scalp giving him a focus to enable him to bring the red eyes under control and pull in his claws.

“Too much?”

“No – just a little power surge.”

“Show me – Alpha.”

* * *

**Laughter**

“If you get chocolate pudding on these sheets – “ Peter didn’t finish speaking, jaw dropping open as the aforementioned chocolate pudding slid from his chest to the silk sheets below. He glared at Stiles who was fighting laughter. “You’re cleaning that up.”

“Well, I was hoping to be licking it off of you but if you’d rather I cleaned the sheets – “ Stiles said, giggling as Peter grappled the spoon and pudding out of his grip and tossed him onto the bed, following him down with a passionate kiss and ignoring the pudding as it landed face-down on the sheets.

* * *

**Moan**

“Ssh, you have to be quiet!” Stiles said, slapping his hand over Derek’s mouth and checking that the door was closed. 

“I can’t help it when you do – _that_!” Derek moaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face as Stiles continued jerking him off, rubbing his thumb over the softness of the head of Derek’s dick.

“I swear to God, if my Dad catches us before I get off, I will be pissed!” he hissed at Derek, twisting his wrist in a way that he knew drove Derek insane, grinning at the audible howl from beneath the pillow.

* * *

**Nipples**

By the time Peter lifted his head, Stiles’ nipples were swollen and puffy looking, more red than pink. He looked down at Stiles’ face, his bitten lips, the tear streaks on his cheeks and smirked.

“Now what were you saying about men’s nipples being vestigial and therefore useless?” he asked in a taunting voice, flicking one taut peak and enjoying the muffled groan from Stiles.

“I take it back, I take it back!” Stiles finally groaned out, throwing Peter a teary glance. “Now will you **please** fuck me?”

“I don’t know – maybe I haven’t fully made my point,” Peter teased.

* * *

**Open**

“So, do you think you’re ready to open your birthday present now?” Erica said, spreading her legs around Boyd’s wide shoulders as he slid down the bed, giving him a perfect view of the crotchless red panties.

“It looks like you’ve opened it for me,” Boyd said, smiling broadly up at her before gripping her thighs just above the knee and spreading her legs a little wider. “And it looks like it’s my favourite flavour.”

“That actually wasn’t your present but – oh, who the hell cares!” she moaned as he lowered his head and licked delicately from top to bottom.

* * *

**Panties**

The stunned look on Peter’s face was almost worth all of the embarrassment of asking Lydia and Erica for advice. It was worth the unholy cost, the weird discomfort of putting them on for the first time, the unnatural awareness he had suffered through for the entire, interminable evening.

“Turn around. Slowly.” Peter’s voice was guttural, his eyes flaring blue, his hand sliding down to his crotch. 

Stiles performed a slow pirouette, exaggerating his hip movements, feeling graceful and sexy as the feel of the navy blue lace panties over his erection and his lover’s response leeched away any embarrassment.

* * *

**Quill**

“What are you writing?” Stiles asked, head resting on his folded arms. Peter didn’t reply and Stiles looked over his shoulder, surprised to see that Peter was holding an old-fashioned quill in his hand. “What are you doing?”

“Protection spells,” Peter replied, continuing his work on Stiles’ back.

“But you’re not using ink,” he said.

“It’s about intent – as you would know if you would listen to your teachers,” Peter said, the scratching feel of the quill ceaseless.

“Why would I need to listen to them when I have my very own alpha to keep me safe from the world?”

* * *

**Ripple**

Scales rippled across his skin, sliding across the tanned flesh in a silvery sheen that followed in the wake of Derek’s hand. Jackson turned his head and Derek could see his eyes were glowing yellow as he bit his lip in an attempt to maintain control.

Derek slid his hands down Jackson’s back. 

“You sure?” he asked, one last time. 

“Yes – I want you to take me like this,” Jackson replied, his voice verging on sibilant as he gave his final consent. This – Derek taking Jackson in his kanima form – was one boundary they had yet to cross.

Until now.

* * *

**Sexy**

Shoving Peter against the tree, Stiles scrabbled with his belt buckle and jeans, fumbling in his haste.

“What the hell – “

“You just looked hella sexy killing that thing,” Stiles managed to get out as he finally succeeded in pulling down Peter’s pants. “Now fuck me before we have to go back to the others and explain what the hell we’re still doing out here in the middle of the night when we’ve dealt with the bad guy!”

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Peter replied, following Stiles down to the ground and going to work on his clothes.

* * *

**Tail**

Ethan gasped when Jackson’s tail trailed down his spine, the sensitive tip gliding down with excruciating slowness. 

“Something you want?” Jackson said, biting hickies into the side of Ethan’s neck as his hands held Ethan in place. 

“Jackson – “

“Because you know I’m all for communication. You need to learn to use your words, Ethan,” Jackson continued, his tail making random swirls at the top of Ethan’s ass, teasing him with occasional flicks onto his cheeks. 

“You’re such a bastard,” Ethan said, throwing his head back and crying out when the tail finally darted between the cheeks of his ass.

* * *

**Undress**

They undressed each other silently, each piece of clothing sliding off with a whisper of sound. Naked, they stood beneath the moon, their bodies gleaming in its glow. 

“That was too close,” Cora finally said, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s chest where the wound was only just healing.

“I’m fine. You were in more danger,” he replied, sliding his hands through her hair before cupping the nape of her neck before placing a kiss at the side of her mouth. 

“Let’s not do that any longer – let’s remember that there is someone who cares if something happens,” she said.

“Okay.”

* * *

**Violent**

It was primal and savage, a clash of fangs and claws, strong bodies smashing against each other. Growls, moans and whining sounds echoed around the room, furniture breaking beneath the weight of their fighting bodies. 

There wasn’t time for gentle kisses or soothing caresses – the feeling of fear still lingered, the knowledge that things could have ended differently affecting their movements as they laid claim to each other’s bodies with biting marks, raking claws.

Finally one mounted the other, driving home with harsh thrusts that forced the other to brace against the floor.

This one had been far too close.

* * *

**Wank**

“That’s it – lick your hand. Make it good and wet – now grab ahold of yourself,” Spike said.

Xander obeyed, licking his hand then sliding it down his body and grabbing his dick. He groaned at the feeling, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to regain control. “Now we’re gonna settle down for a nice, long wank and you’re gonna do everything I tell ya – aren’t ya?”

Xander nodded eagerly, wanting to please Spike more than anything.

“This is just the start to the evening – you be a good boy for your master, and I’ll make it even better later.”

* * *

**X-ray**

Xander struggled to stay still, the bindings on his arms and legs the only thing preventing him from fidgeting. Spike lay on the bed, staring at him from across the room, hand down his jeans.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Xander blurted out, his filter completely destroyed by the intense regard. “Like you can see all the way inside me – to everything that’s hidden from everyone else.”

“Because I’m like an x-ray, love – there’s nothing about you I don’t know. I know every dirty thought that goes through your head and they all to belong to me.”

* * *

**Yank**

The yank to his hair dragged Spike backwards and he landed on the bed beneath Angel’s body, sprawled beneath the larger vampire. Angel ripped at his jeans, the button flying across the room as he finally succeeded in undoing them and began to tug them down Spike’s body.

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?” Spike said, groaning when Angel landed on top of him and took his mouth in a hard kiss, fangs slicing at his lips. The taste of Sire’s blood fired his senses and he grabbed Angel’s head, holding him closer so that the kiss could continue.

* * *

**Zenith**

It was always the same after a battle – the desire to affirm life, to reach the zenith of ecstasy together to reassure themselves that they were still here together, had made it through.

Stiles threw his head back, mouth open as he gasped for air, riding out the waves of his orgasm as Peter watched him. 

At moments like these, Peter’s eyes were avid, taking in everything about him: cheeks blotchy with colour, sweaty hair matted to his forehead, mating scar standing out livid on his neck.

The Hale Alpha, celebrating his success with his life mate, victorious once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I've missed off any appropriate tags. I hope everyone is doing well - I'm upright and not walking like a drunk sailor, so I'll take that as a win!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
